the society of the raven
by Bothworlds
Summary: ginny tries to join the mysterious society of the raven. femslash. lemon. read and reveiw
1. an offfer she should have refused

Disclaimer: I don't harry potter and neither do you

An offer she couldn't refuse

ginny sat at her table at the great hall and peered across the hall. Her eyes caught sight off what she was looking for. Light blond hair, confused expression and oddly enough, radish earrings? Ginny was breifly confused by that, but after some thought decided it didn't matter. She was so beautiful in her eye ahe could be wearing raw horse meat, and still be the most lovely thing in the room. She let out a sigh. Ginny didn't think she would ever get her. It was doubtful that luna was gay. Ginny hadn't realized it herself until three weeks ago. The mere thought of being with luna set her over the edge. Subtly she moved her hand down her pants into her panties. At which point she started playing with her clit. It felt good and she enjoyed it. But the moment someone noticed something was off she quickly withdrew her hand. She let out a sigh. If only she could get luna to do it. Deciding to think about something different she she realized she was hungry and dug in for lunch. She ate a good sized portion and then went back to her dorm.

Her bed just thinking, alone in the room. She sat on her bed just thinking about things. Three weeks ago she was heading for herbology with ravenclaw. When she caught luna's eye. At that moment she realized that there is nothing in the whole wide world that she would rather do then give luna a good lick. The revolution had surprised her because up until that moment she never realized she was gay. But at that moment she realized that she had never truly liked a boy. Not Micheal, not dean. In fact her infatuation with harry was probably just a result of his fame. As she walked down the hall thinking about it she bumped into Hermoine. They talked for a little bit and then they went on there seprate ways. To herself she suddenly realized that she wouldn't mind giving her a lick quite as much as she wanted the golden haired goddess that is luna, but still wouldn't mind. In fact looking around the hall she was only attracted to girls in the hall.

Back in the present ginny was pining. She would give so much just for luna to reciprocation these feelings that were consuming her. In her mind luna walked over to her bed and planted a kiss on her receiving lips. In her mind the kiss continued for what felt like hours before imaginary luna moved down. First she took of the shirt, then her bra. Luna started kissing her neck, as ginny moaned. Ten she started rubbing ginny's nipples. Then she went further and took of ginny's skirt. Imaginary luna started rubbing ginny's clit through her panties., as she licked ginnys nipples. Ginny by this point was screaming for luna to move down. Kissing ginnys belly as she did. She took off the girls panties. Then she put her imaginary tongue in ginnys pussy. Ginny jumped and then started moaning. Whithin minutes she could not take and began to cum.

Suddenly she was back alone in her room. Her hand was down her skirt, and she had just had an orgasm. She jumped up and looked at her bed. "eewwwwwww" she said as she saw the cum all over her bed. Quickly she cleaned it up and resumed laying on her bead, chest down, just inking of what she would do if she could get luna in her arms.

Just then she is disturbed from her thoughts by the sound of pecking on the window. She jumped from her bed to examine the disturbance. There was a raven carrying a package pecking on the window. Ginny let it in but thought it was odd due to the fact that as far she knew only owls brought letters. As soon as the package was in the raven left leaving her even more confused. She opened the letter confused.

….............................................................................................................................................................

DEAR GINERVA WEASLY

you have proven yourself a remarkable and very imposing young woman. We would like you to consider an offer of joining the prestigious society of the raven. The society is one of the most famous and powerful organizations in magical briton. It only takes powerful and confident young women. We have judged you to be such. We must warn you however. The testing for entrance is difficult. Once you except our generous offer you can't leave. The action of accepting is irreversible, and any and all dangers will follow forever. If you accept then drink the potion so generously provided in the package.

COURTEOSLY THE SOCIETY OF THE RAVEN

…............................................................................................................................................................

she read the letter twice and then looked at the potion. It was purple and looked disgusting. She la back on the bed and thought about this. The society of the raven, is something she had heard of before. Everybody had. They are the richest organization in the wizarding world. How they got this wealth was a secret they told no one. But something people knew was that members were so adept at seduction that they could get any man or woman to sleep with them. The thought excited her. As a member she could get luna to like her back. But thee letter said it was dangerous. I should consider this ginny thought.

The whole next day she spent all her classes thinking about this. Should she risk it?but after a day of intense thought she came to one conclusion. She reached it while in herbology, the place she realized her own homosexuality. She started talking with luna. Luna was completely oblivious to how much ginny desired her. After an hour of talking and just watching her ginny reached the conclusion. To get her in her arms ginny would do anything.

Later that day she was in her bunk alone. She got out the potion. She took a look at it and nearly backed down. But the image of luna entered her head and she regained her nerve. She opened it up and took one gulp. It tasted horrible. The first feeling was a feeling in her nether region akin to an orgasm. Naturally it was followed by one. At which point she started yelling and kicking. Then suddenly an odd feeling crept up her and then she blacked out.

When she woke up she was in a bed. She was clad in a tiny see thru nightie. She was in black panties, and a black push up bra. She tried to get up but her left hand was hand cuffed to the bed post. She breathed in only to find something was blocking her windpipe. She checked only to find a leather collar, With a magical lock so as not to be undone. In place of a tag was a small solid silver heart. She looked around the room. It was all black and not amazingly spacious with a single door. When she heard the door open and feigned sleep. Then she heard a soft feminine voice say "welcomegirl to the raven manor, I am to be referred to as mistress M".


	2. the end or resistance

The end of resistance

disclaimer:in the end the fanfics you make, are equal to the intelectual property of j. k. rowling

note: i am a person who values reviews. in other stories i had a few problems getting some. to rectify this situation this fic will have an erratic schedule because you will choose when it updates. with each chapter the number of reviews necessary for next chapter will steadily increase. this chapter is being released because music_gurl17 reviewed. chapter 3 will be released whithin two days of the review count reaching 3. 4 when 6. 5 when 10. and onward. i sincerely hope the hp fans are not as lazy as the naruto fans.

......................................................................................................................................

the woman named M entered the door. She was beautiful, about 27 strait black hair. An innocent face, freckles, and blue eyes you could get lost in. she was wearing red heels, a blue corset, and a black thong. She walked right up to her and said "i know you are awake" .ginny opened her eyes and looked at her closer. she opened her mouth to speak but was instantly hit by a silencing charm. "uh uh" M said "good girls don't speak, they just obey" . Then M touched her thigh. It was the oddest experience in her life. Her mere touch was so sensual ginny could not stand it. she nearly moaned but caught it in time. No need to give her further the upper hand. Next she descended on the bed, giving ginny a shoulder message. This too was so sensual it nearly made her cry. But this time suppressing a moan was nearly impossible. But ginny did it. However ginnys reaction did not go unnoticed to M who saw her hairs strand on end. Her hand softly touched out ginnnys hair and started stroking it. This was too much and ginny finally let out a moan. pleased M went in closer and started nibbling her ear. Another moan. And then the neck. By this point it was too much for ginny and she cried out in desire. Smirking M stood up and said "you shouldn't be needing that nightie" and it was gone. M resumed nibbling on her neck. At the same time with one hand she was rubbing ginnys belly, and with the other her panties. By this point they were soaking wet. Meanwhile a chorus of moaning could be heard, not all of which was ginny. This continued for a minute before M decided to move on. She started to unhook the strap to ginnys bra. Far from resisting ginny helped her. Her hands started patrolling ginys breasts. Ginny at this point was getting closer and closer to cuming by the second. Then she moved down and started licking and ginnys nipples, while grabbing and rubbing her tush. Ginnys wet panties were pressed up against M's waist. M's own thong was itself beginning to to get soaked as well. Then suddenly she stood up once more. By this point an orgasm was almost upon ginny. She began to move her hand down her pants. Then a reminder of who was in control came in the form of another three sets of handcuffs chaining her limbs to the posts of the bed. "ohnononono not yet bitch there is some things we must do first". Ginny looked at her longingly. Suddenly with a flick of M's wand ginnys soaking panties and her mostly removed bra were gone. Then suddenly M's wand turned into a dildo. Then she stuck it into ginny and turned it on. Something was wrong. though it was on full it wasn't making her cum. "this particular dildo does not make you cum. it brings you closer and closer to the edge but you don't go over". She said with a grin. "I'm going to have to ask you to eat me out. She said taking off her soaking thong and unlacing her corset. At this point she was so desperate to cum she would do anything. However even if not she probably would eat out this beautiful shaven pussy anyway. With out second thought she stuck her tounge in it. M let out a moan. Then another, and another, until she was yelling at the top of her lounges. Ginnys tongue was going in and out willing to do whatever she asked. When M came it went ll over ginnys mouth face and hair. Ginny swallowed it all and licked her lips. By this point ginny started rubbing her thighs together. The inability to cum was so bad. She was literally being driven mad and would do anything to cum. Now M said "ah you want to do it so bad, I will be willing to let you but you have to agree to a few things and answer a few questions kay. Ginny bobbed her head up and down in a way that just screamed please end this. M snapped and then ginny could speak again. "first, are you gay". "yes" said ginny wanting her need to cum to end. Then she screamed in sexual anguish and started fidgeting before saying hurry up, the dildo still throbbing in her pussy. But M wanted to take her time. She just looked at ginny fidget while grinning for a minute. "why do you want to join the society of the raven". Ginny quickly yelled out "there-is-this-girl-i-want-to-bone" all in one breath. "yes" said M "thought so now, are you ready to agree to a few things?" "yes" said ginny quickly "anything-at-all-just-make-it-stop". Then she let out a scream, it was too much for her then M said "so you will agree to excapt me as your mistress, and agree to be my obedient pet." as soon as M was done ginny yelled "yes please anything, make it stop please". At once an angered expression crossed M's face. "what was that whore how do you refer to me" she said and then slapped ginny across the face. "yes mistress please master" ginny said. "much better" said M then she started looking at ginny's collar. M played with the heart for a little while. Then ginny broke, she started sobbing and yelled "please mistress just end it kill me, free me, just make it please" she said and then finished with a moan in between her tears. Then M looked down and with a sigh said "fine, whore, I suppose I will". Then she took out the dildo instantly changing it back into a wand. She put two fingers together and shoved then in ginnys cunt. By this point she was so far along that it only was seconds before eshe was cumming. In fact she came so hard that for a full minute cum was freely flowing from her vagina.

Finished with that M said " okay now sit there for a moment". With a flick of her wand all the handcuffs opened. Rubbing her hands ginny 'opened her mouth and said"now what are we done with th-" before getting smacked again. "did I saw you could speak". "no mistress" ginny Finnish. "good" said M "now it almost 2 in the morning and I think orientation an wait till tomorrow". She stopped and looked ginny was sitting on the bed cross legged with her hand up. "yes, pet" said M.. "mistress may I be so bold as to ask, how did I get here. I last remember laying on my bed drinking the potion my master". "why of course" said M "your still there technically this isn't your body. It is still at hogwarts. This is a pseudo body which your soul will be in for about two days, but my pet, we will get more into that at your orientation. Now whore no further questions". This left ginny more confused then before. For the first time since M showed up she was alone with her thoughts. Apparently the potion took her to the societies headquarters except it didn't. Then this member of the society M had come and made ginny her bitch. How did this happen she questioned. But her body had long since stopped caring and was ready to submit to her new mistress even if her mind was still being pacified. Somewhere in her mind she realized that it must be because M is in the order.

Ginny then decided to take a closer look at her new mistress. She was beautiful, about 5'10 compared to ginny's 5'7, and had d's compared to ginny's still developing c's. Her hair was strait, and jet black. Her face was soft, caring looking, and had freckles. Her body was long slim and faintly muscular. Her vagina was shaven. And on her left arm she had a tattoo of an m. however it stopped there because her emanations of M's body did not go unnoticed. "you like what you see pet?" M said " I'll tell you what, how about I give you a little more today". With that she once again flicked her wand and the handcuffs flew behind ginny's back and bound them back. Another one bound her ankles together. Then M jumped n the bed and started kissing her. The kiss was soft and tender. Ginny naturally let her mistress explore every nook and cranny of her mouth. Meanwhile, the two of there vaginas started rubbing against each other. M began rocking her hips. The smaller girl was getting excited. In a few seconds she was already yelling "mistress don't stop". M quickly caught her new pet in an embrace. Now breasts rubbing against each other, ginny let out a new chorus of moans. There soaking pussys where rubbing each other. "uh uh uh mistress uh". Further reminded of her dominance M decided to give ginny a reward. She moved down to ginnys pussy kissing her skin whole way down. One down she stuck her expert tongue in her pet. "mistress mistress uh uh don't stop". M stopped probing the younger girls inside for a second to say "say your a my dirty little whore and that you would do any thing to cum". "I'M YOUR LITTLE WHORE AND I WOULD DO ANYTHING TO CUM". Content M resumed. Already down for the count, ginny reached her climax. Waves of pleasure washed over her. Laughing at ginny M moved up till her cunt was in front of ginnys mouth. She moved her finger into her own cunt and started rocking herself. Soon she sent another wave of cum in ginnys face. Grateful her pet removed the juices with her tongue. Worn out M let ginny out of her cuffs. The two ginny snuggled up to her new mistress, felt M's hands catch her in an embrace and she went to sleep. Smiling herself M was content with her job of taming the young girl. Then she drifted off to sleep herself.

...................................................................................................................................

on an unrelated note from author: have you noticed that Neville ends up a better hero then harry. think about it. book one, neville battles his friends out f his own courage. harry lives because his skin is voldemort proof. book 2 , neville doesn't do anything, but neither does harry. dumbeldore sends him a way around the snakes eyes, a sword, and a deus ex machina that makes any wound he receives cured. book 3. harry fails to stop the escape of wormtail despite another deus ex machina(you know that up until the sixth book they could have gone back and stopped all of this). book 4. still no neville but, but harry got diggory murdered. then he revived lord voldemort. and he only won the triwizard because there was a death eater cheating. book 5 harry actually fucked up so hard that he gets his godfather killed because he is too fail to learn occlumency. the only reason it isn't a total disaster is that dumbeldore shows up and uses the occasion to reveal voldemort. meanwhile nevile seeing one of his friends attacked risks his life protecting her. then in a display of brass ones, he goes off to rescue a man he dosn't even know despite him not even being there. along the way he faces down the woman who drove his parents insane. book six. harry goes out drinking with dumbeldore, and then dumbeldore dies. neville is injured in an attempt to face down a bunch of death eaters by a magical barrier. book seven. harry prances off to a forest while the wizarding world collapses and kills voldemort simply because the elder wand wouldn't let him lose. neville leads the resistance against the carrows risking bodily harm. he leads the reborn D.A. against the school waiting for the dumbass to prance back to start open rebellion. then at the revalation the dumbass died (he inaxplicatly returns wtf) he charges lord voldemort. resisting curse after curse, he goes on to kill the snake, the last thing tethering voldemort to life. i will leave the decision up to you.


	3. a new game

disclaimer:too own the harry potter universe or not to own the harry potter universe, that is the question. (no it's not, i don't own it j.k. Rowling does)

Her new game

ginny woke up groggy. She breathed in and found a collar on her neck. Then she realized she was in the embrace of another woman. Suddenly the night before flashed before her eyes and she sat up. She glanced at her mistress wondering what today had in store. She found her black almost dry panties and her push up bra and put them on. Then she got her nightie and put it on s well. Starting to walk out the door, she is stopped by a sudden tightness around her neck and turned around. M was up, and fully dressed in a pair of jeans high heal boots, and a pink belly tee. In her hand was a sparkling silver line that led straight to ginny's neck. Then M said "going anywhere my pet. I forgot to mention as my property I can create a magical leash to you any time I want". Then she said "now follow me, but you are not to walk you are to crawl on your hands and knees like a dog". Ginny did not really want to, however at the same time she didn't want to anger her mistress so she complied.

Crawling down the hallway was the most humiliating experience of her life. She started too blush as a few people walking down the hall pointed and laughed. However there was nothing she could do but obey her mistress. After a while she reached what appeared to be a large orientation hall. Inside were three chairs. In one was an older woman in a gown, she was about forty but still was pretty. She would probably be considered a "cougar".

M sat down in one of the chairs, and then instructed ginny to sit in the other. As soon as she sat down the leash disappeared and the woman began to speak. "hello ginny my name is L and I will explain the process of entering the society of the raven. But first I must explain the true nature of our organization. The primary goal of our operation is the enslavement and sale of british witches to foreign countries." ginny let out a gasp. So that is how they are so rich. This explained how they got there money. She wondered if the ministry knew, before resuming paying attention.

Then L continued "in order to do so we do not kidnap, instead we seduce and make witches want to be are slaves, that way the ministry can't prosecute us. In order to do so we have created some of the most advanced seduction magic in the world. Leading are operation are twenty six witches all named for a different letter of the alphabet. Each are homosexual, and each are versed in the magic we have pioneered. You are here due to the fact that the old G has just died. You and twenty four others, each under one of the other mistresses except myself, must get through a test in order gain the position." Ginny breathed a sigh of relief, so that is why I am here she thought. At that moment ginny resolved to win no matter what.

"The test is that you must snare four other girls. In order to do so we have given you some of are magic in the form of a mark that will help by making you extremely seductive and capable of turning strait woman bi. However it is a double edged sword because if you fail then you fall under the permanent ownership of your mistress. This is so as not to leak out raven secrets, as well as to take a pretty girl like yourself." this scared her. If she lost she would be a slave? No, she thought, I will win.

"As it stands for the next month of the challenge you are M's possession, though you will spend most of your time at hogwarts recruiting. You must ensnare a preordained target once a week for four weeks. The magic only works on the specific target during that time." this annoyed ginny. How will I seduce luna? " Furthermore the competition is complicated further by the fact that the less worthy of membership you are the sooner you lose the power. After a while the recruiters mark fades. It doesn't change into anything else for a little, but it makes the contest harder. If you reach the last girl, and get far enough to turn her bi then you still have a chance. Be warned the targets will probably be your friends and possibly, seeing as you are a lesbian, a crush. All chosen targets are strait that way it isn't easier on you as you don't have to turn them. Once you capture a target you own them either forever if you win, or until you fail to get a target in the allotted time, in which case you and any captured targets go to your mistress. As an added bonus your slaves will help you on your quest, however they don't have access to your seductive magic. Once a week we will check up on you by sending a potion that sends you here for a period of seemingly two days but will send you back a millisecond after you left. Enough potions for you and all your targets will be given and if any aren't drunk by separate people then you lose." I wonder if I drunk a similar potion silently wondered ginny? Probably, she thought.

The process of enslavement creates a mark on there skin that darkens as you proceed. Like you and your conquests marks, and you and your conquests collars it is invisible to any one without a slave, recruiter, or mistress mark. You will get the recruiter mark with the powers I already mentioned. Once a targets mark has reached full coloring, then you must convince them to except a binding ritual that seals it. At the end of any stay here then you find out your target. Four weeks from today successes or failure you and all captured girls are transported here. An added affect is that the recruiter mark over blows your already present homosexuality to the point that a girls touch will cause a shiver. You don't have a choice about capturing targets, because said homosexuality will focus on getting said target under control. At the end your recruiter mark will turn into that of either mistress or slave. Mistresses have none of the weaknesses and there seductive abilities work on any target of there choice. If you win the collar will be removed. Slaves however have it rough. They must obey command of there mistress and can't ever be freed. They are instantly bi sexual, so profit can be made from sales to both men and women. The hypersensitivity to a woman's touch remains. So long as there mistress is present they can't speak unless there mistress or master approves unlike with recruiters. The collar with the removable magic leash remains on and there master can activate the leash at will it at will. There is no hope there is no escape. This will be no easy test. The odds are you are going to lose. However good luck anyway". Then L stoop up and left.

M led ginny back to the room more respectfully then before. Once there M began "well that was your orientation. Don't worry about the test you'll do fine" she touched ginny's cheek. Then she said "I mean I did fine. And even if you lose, that just means you get to spend more time with me". Ginny's hand raised. 'yes girl" said M. "Mam when do I get the mark?" ginny said. "tomorrow morning" replied "until then we get to have some fun. Till then we get to have some fun". Then M pushed the young girl on her back. She then proceeded to remove the giggling girl's nightie and underwear. M smiled and prepared to have a fun time for the rest of the day.

The next morning an exhausted ginny woke up. All the sex had wore her down. She was however just glad she didn't get a mistress that didn't have a major fetish for pain. Ginny was perfectly willing to submit to anything up to bondage, but pain was where she drew the line in her mind. She liked M a lot. M apparently cared for her, and ginny liked her back. She was perfectly happy in her new role of M's sex slave. However, she still wanted to be a mistress. These thoughts were pushed out of her head by M's awakening.

"girl come" M said getting dressed quick "we need to get you to the branding room". Ginny didn't like the sound of that, but she still had no intention to refuse. Overall the process was quite painful. A hot piece of magic iron in the shape of a R was pressed against her arm. After it was done she was allowed some alone time for an hour while her arm recovered. When the hour was done she walked out. M immediately went up to her and put her hand on ginny's shoulder. This made her jump. The sensation in her nerves was noticeably more intense then normal.

"how did you like it" M said. Ginny replied "it hurt really hurt". Suddenly an angry expression crossed the older woman"s face "you forgot something _slave_" ginny was taken aback, she had forgotten to address M properly. "I'm sorry mistress". While M's expression lightened she was still fairly stone faced. "you are a recruiter now, you don't get off that easy. Come we are going to the dungeon". For a second ginny tried to resist, but the familiar feeling of tightness around her neck told her she had no choice. M led the naked figure of ginny down the hallway with her leash to the dungeon.

The dungeon was a disgusting room. The bottom almost had a full layer of cum. M led her to a spot on the wall with shackles. First she fastened ginny's arms to the wall using shackles so she was facing the wall. She chained her feet on the ground. 'stick out your ass" said M. ginny reluctantly did so. Then M took a bar and, and pushed it up and out, so that it forced ginny's ass further out. Then she took out her wand. In an instant it changed into a paddle.

The next hour of ginny's life is painful. By the time it is over her ass is totally raw. "ow....ow.............. owwwwwww" every strike hurt. But at the same time pussy keeps on getting wetter, and wetter. Eventually the cries of pain falls behind the moans. "wow you're really enjoying this, slut". Ginny either not hearing this or not caring continued moaning. "haha, bitch, wow your making me hot" said M. "you know what I'm going to give you a reward for bearing up so well. With that she stopped spanking ginny and greedily stuck her hand in ginny's soaking wet cunt. Naturally in no time at all ginny was cumming in M's hands. After a while M released her from her bonds, and said 'wow bitch that made me hot, suck my cunt would ya". Wordlessly the red head fell to her knees in front of M. her knees touching the cum soaked floor. Ginny's tongue while inexperienced was eager. Because of that her tongue darted around her cunt like an arrow, with all the sensuality of a tender kiss. M was fairly quickly on the edge of an orgasm, but held it. She wanted this licking to last a life time. Every inch of her wet pussy was explored and ran over by the younger girls tongue. As she was a bout to cum, ginny realized it, and opened her mouth wide. she spent a minute collecting every bbit of cum in her mouth, before swallowing. Satisfied M patted the girls head and said "wow you are becoming a champion pussy eater. No offense but I hope you lose, so that way you can always be there to give me a good lick". Ginny replied "mistress, when I win I'll still lick your pussy from time to time mam". M smiled "confident, I like that. Come lets go back to the room for more fun". Ginny eagerly followed her mistress back.

Six hours later the two layed on the bed, tired after two days of sex, making out. Suddenly an odd feeling came across ginny's stomach. She barely had time to say 'mistress" before everything faded to black. Then the image of her target appeared to her she stared at the image for a while. It was------------

TO BE CONTINUED.


End file.
